This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Members of the NCI Laboratory of Population Genetics Bioinformatics Core will use TeraGrid computing resources to perform a genome-wide association study of liver cancer. The study will involve 250 cases and 500 controls. Each sample will be genotyped with the Affymetrix Genome-Wide Human SNP Array 6.0 microarray, which contains probe sets assaying 900,000 single nucleotide polymorphisms. The resulting data set will have 675 million data points. TeraGrid computing resources will be used primarily to: 1) predict haplotypes 2), identify haplotype tag SNPs and 3) measure the correlation between genetic variants and disease state.